Saving the world, among other things
by lankancurry12
Summary: Set after MR3. Max has to save the world. Fang has to help her. But they're both teenagers with raging hormones. Can they do it? FAX and NIGGY. **Rating may change to M depending on how raging they're hormones get...**
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my first ever fan fic. I'm kind of experimenting. So comments/complaints/compliments (notice they all start with c?) please.

* * *

**

So here's the deal. Some mad scientists make a company called Itex. Then the y decided to kill half to world. So you've just destroyed the head of the biggest business in the world, what would you do? That is if you weren't a teenage mutant.

Hi guys, I'm Ride, Maximum Ride. (Sorry, Iggy and Gazzy are singing the James Bond theme song. It's getting to my head).

So anyway. Mum and Jeb put some plastic together and got us a nice little house by a beach. There's a few trees and cave's around, but the flock ain't planning on getting too close. Mostly it's just mucking around, hanging out, and all pretending where not scared as hell.

Scared? Me? I'm invincible Max, I'm not scared of anything. Tough as nails, that's me. But I got one week to rest, then its war with the world. It seems Itex has a couple of friends and they don't like the fact that some mutant freaks are swooping (get it) around trying to save the world…

But I was pretty much trying to deal with everything. Mum was my mum… Jeb was my dad and Ari was my brother. Ari WAS my brother. I thought about him heaps. Him and Fang. But ultimately I was totally glad that I had taken Ari around the world. That had been the first recreational holiday he's been on. Yeah, recreational – I think saving the world is definitely one of my hobbies, that and annoying Fang.

"Lights out guys!" I yelled. Doors closed around me. Angel and Nudge were the only two who had to share a room. Everyone else was split, but I figured Gazzy would crash Iggy's room in the night and they would plan some huge display of fireworks for the morning. But there was still eight hours until morning, I had time to stop their evil plans.

"Max?" It was just Fang and me in the living room. I turned to face him.

"Yeah?"

Fang gulped. Wow, Fang gulping, that's something you gotta see.

Fang and I hadn't talked heaps since we split, and I wanted to tell him everything. He knew everything, but I just wanted to get it out.

"Max I gotta tell you-"

I interrupted him, "No Fang, it's ok. I'm sorry for leaving you. I hated that I left you, but I'm so thankful for Ari. He-he expired right in my arms I…" I felt my eyes swim with tears and I felt Fang's strong arms around me. Immediately I felt better.

"I'm sorry Max. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Fang has never apologised that much in his entire life.

"The Flock wont split again, I promise."

I nodded into his shoulder.

"I just wanted to- " Fang started.

BOOM!

"What the heck?" we yelled at the same time.

But of course, we knew.

"Iggy! No fireworks until morning, you know the rules!" I yelled at a blackened bedroom.

"Sorry Max," Iggy said grinning.

Fang rolled his eyes. Nudge and Angel had galloped in at the noise.

"Where's Gazzy?" I asked, controlling my breathing and trying not to laugh at the same time.

"Well I had to do something. It was too quiet," Gazzy strolled in.

I rolled my eyes at Fang, "That's called night time, Gazzy. Now everyone get to bed!"

When I got into bed I realised Fang had wanted to tell me something. I remember him gulping. What was that about?

_Maybe he has feeling's for you?_ Jeb, formally known as the Voice, answered.

Hi Jeb, long time no annoy.

_Both of you are fifteen now. You both know what you want._

Shut up. I love Fang and Fang loves me, but we're like brother's and sister's. That's it.

_How do you know-_

Angel. Goodnight!

* * *

**Well if you like it, review. If you hate it, review. And if you're anything in between review. I don't want to continue if no one's reading...**

**much love,**

**lc12**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Chapter 2 up now. Might even put Chapter 3 up today... if I have time... Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Probably should mention that i DO NOT own Maximum Ride...**

**Claimer: But, I do own this plot.

* * *

**I was up earliest… duh. Well other than _Jeb_.

_Thought about what I told you last night?_

You would know.

I heard Iggy slouch in.

"5 steps to the left," I said and he dropped onto the couch.

Fang entered switching the TV on. I glanced at him, taking everything in. He was wearing a tight, black T-shirt. Each of his perfect muscles was highlighted under it. Dang. Talk about hotness. Woa, where'd that come from?

I heard Jeb chuckle. _So much for that's it._

I shook my head. "Iggy, get the eggs."

I heard a grunt. Then Gazzy and Nudge walked in. Well stomped in.

"Jee, do you have to make so much noise?" Iggy asked pretending to cringe.

I went to wake up Angel.

"Can we go to the beach today? Please?" Angel did her best bambie eyes. I sighed.

Back in the kitchen I was making breakfast. Well, Iggy was making breakfast, I was pouring juice. Angel shot me a thought.

'Fang's thinking about you.'

Say what now?

'Fang loves you.'

Angel.

'Fang really lurves you.'

Angel.

'And you love Fang!'

Angel! Out now!

"Max, come swimming! Please?" Nudge asked her eyes widening.

I couldn't be bothered. I had another bone to chew. Did I love Fang? Besides, the sand was warm and I really could be bothered moving my lazy butt.

"Yeah Max, come swimming," Total whined.

I couldn't help but laugh. Total's black fur was caked in the white sand. His black, wet nose protruded from the sand, quivering now and again.

I heard the door slam shut and saw Fang coming out. He was shirtless.

He-lo.

Nudge ran over to Fang.

"Fang, Max wont come swimming. Tell her she has to come."

Nudge was practically swinging of Fang's arm. Total lept over and started liking Fang's legs. I couldn't help laughing at Fang's expression.

"Ok, ok," Fang said.

Fang launched into the air, his wings gliding gracefully. God he was so frigging graceful. He landed in front of the rock I was sitting on. He tagged my shoulder.

"You're it!" Fang ran off into the water laughing.

Nudge smiled sweetly at me. This was an up front challenge. And Max never loses on an up front challenge. I ran after him feeling the water soak my clothes.

"Fang!" I screamed after him. Crap. I'm wearing a white top and I've just launched into water.

_Thing's could get interesting_, Jeb said.

Thanks Jeb, state the obvious.

I could see and hear Fang laughing. Finally I caught up to him, but he caught me around the waist and lifted me high into the sky.

"Fang! Put me down right now!"

The Flock were all rolling around laughing, well, swimming around laughing. I felt Fang's hands hold firm on my waist. I could feel his touch through my skin. Shivers ran down my avian spine.

"Fang!"

Finally Fang threw me and I landed in quite ungracefully in the ocean. Too late. Fang was already flying off. He stopped mid air and turned to face me.

Dam. He was gonna get it bad!

I regained my balance and chased him, or flew him through the trees and rocks. When we were a good distance away from the beach Fang stop suddenly. I crashed straight into him.

Fang held me around the waist. I could have died right then. But when I looked into his eyes they were serious and hard.

"I need to talk to you," was all he said.

* * *

**Please review with the C's...lol (compliments, complaints, comments). And all ideas are welcome!**

**Much love,**

**lc12**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is now... clearly up... I think I might be losing Max's tone here... Not sure... I'll leave it for you to decide...**

* * *

I flew with Fang to a dark cave. What was going to happen now? I felt nervous.

_Maybe he has feelings for you,_ Jeb said.

Oh shut up!

I brushed a few rocks aside and got comfortable. Fang had started a fire and I could feel every bone, every muscle beginning to warm up. Yeah, it's still morning, but the water has soaked me inside out and I was freezing. Fang came and sat down next to me. Together we looked out at the clouds. Dang, hows that for some corny poetry, It's not stars, its clouds. Jee, I could give Shakespeare a run for his money…

Fang took a deep breath. I tensed, wondering what he was gonna talk about. Because I knew Fang is just such a talkative person I decided to get the ball rolling.

"What's this about?"

"I don't get it," he started, not looking at me.

Thanks for that, Mr Specific. I waited patiently.

"What are we doing? I thought we had to save the world? What are we doing in a beach house?" Fang turned and looked at me.

I sighed. "Ok, I haven't been honest. I just wanted to give the Flock, I dunno, some good memories. Just, we've got back together, and I want something to-to hold onto."

I can't believe I just admitted that. Dang, I really was turning into some corny pony poetry. I looked back at Fang. He wasn't looking at me anymore.

"I'm sick of it," he said so quietly that my super bird hearing could hardly hear it.

"I'm sick of the fighting, the everything. I just want to chill with the Flock. I dunno, live a normal life. Go to school. Learn to drive. Meet people."

I raised my eyebrow, "Meet people, like Lissa?" I started to get angry. Why am I getting angry, why should I care?

Fang's eyes flickered, or maybe it was the reflection of the fire. I dunno.

"No, just people," Fang answered.

"Fang, do you want to meet Lissa again?" I asked trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

Fang looked determinedly straight ahead of him, "I don't know."

"Do you love her?" The childish question escaped my lips before I could stop it. Dang, that's me, hows that for a big mouth? Fang would never let me live it down.

"I, we- better go back…" I jumped off the cliff ledge and spread my wings, feeling the air rush back. The sound of the wind was loud, but I could still hear myself asking Fang.

I glanced back to see his lean frame leaning against the cave mouth, watching me fly off.

Iggy had lunch ready when I got back. Nothing special, just sandwiches.

Gasman said, "Max, where's Fang?"

"He'll be here soon sweetie," I said just as I heard the soft thump of Fang's feet out the front.

After lunch I stayed shut up in my room. I was confused about Fang. Maybe Angel was right. I did love him. But he sure as hell didn't love me back. I was ugly, too tall, and too manly. I remembered Lissa. Fang deserved someone better than me any day. I swallowed my tears. I remembered Fang kissing me in the cave. Maybe he did like me. I remembered Fang kissing Lissa. Maybe not.

I heard a soft knock on my door before it swung open.

* * *

**Please revies with the C's. Any ideas? And anything else you can think of?**

**much love,**

**lc12**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep it up! Sorry about the er...unsubtleness (is that a word) of the introduction of Lissa. I kind of wanted to show that it really bothered Max. **

**Also, thanks redfeatherz: might not use the whole idea... but might use part of it. Thnx, thnx thnx.**

**Sorry about the slow FAX. But there will be some raging hormones apparent in chapter after next...**

* * *

It was Nudge. 

"Hi Max," she said walking in.

I blinked hard, "Hey sweetie, what's up?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to talk," she said coming and sitting on my bed.

Because Nudge never 'just wanted to talk'…

"Is there anything in particular bothering you?" I pressed when Nudge remained quiet. Something was wrong.

"Oh Max. I think I like a boy."

Well that was unexpected. Just as long as you don't like a girl. A boy… with wings or a normal one?

I put my arms over her shoulders. She shuddered a little, and I waited patiently. Something I'm definitely getting better at.

"Max. I think I like Iggy," Nudge said quickly.

I let out a long sigh. That was even more unexpected. Iggy and Nudge huh? That could be interesting.

I don't think I was great comfort, just sitting there, holding her shoulders. Suddenly Nudge started crying.

"Nudge, nudge, nudge. Shh. It's ok," I tried feebly.

Nudge began crying into my shirt and I could hear her muffled voice against me.

"He doesn't even notice me. I'm just the motor mouth of the group. And he-s really hot, and I'm ugly. He doesn't even see me!" she wailed.

That's because he's blind, Nudge.

"Nudge, you are beautiful," Nudge shook her head into my shoulder, "Who knows, Iggy might like you too. You just have to talk about it with him…" I trailed off thinking of Fang.

Nudge nodded into my shoulder. She had stopped crying now and she raised her head to look at me. She shot me a watery gaze, "Like you did with Fang?"

"Huh? What?" I asked.

Nudge looked confused, "Isn't that why you went to the cave? Angel was saying, and it's really obvious, that you two lurve each other…"

I gave Nudge the bird and she stopped, "Fang and I were discussing the future. Remember, we're still saving the world."

Nudge nodded, a smirk playing on her lips.

"You should talk to Iggy," I said quickly.

"Thanks Max," Nudge walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Was I going to kill Angel or what! She knew she wasn't suppose to reveal…er stuff. But did Fang love me? He had wanted to talk to me… No, he loves Lissa and I am totally ok with that.

_You keep telling yourself that._ Jeb said.

Oh hi Jeb. Been dropping some more eves I see?

But before Jeb could respond there was another soft knock at the door.

Too quick, Nudge couldn't have already talked to Iggy. She must have chickened out.

"I told you to go talk to him!" I said to the door,

"Talk to whom?"

Oh (insert swear word of your own choice). It was Fang. The door opened and Fang walked in.

"No-I. Nudge-she-before-a…" I looked helplessly at him. If you thought Fang gulping was impressive, you ought to see me stumbling for words!

Fang came and sat down on my desk. He faced me, one eyebrow raised.

"Er…yeah…so?" I asked. Dang, why was I sucking for words when Fang was here?

_You're crazy about him. _Jeb said.

"Shut up," I muttered.

"Sorry?" Fang asked.

"Er, no, voice-jeb talking to me."

Oh, well I just wanted to talk." he said.

I could feel this coming. He wanted to talk about before… I didn't help him. I stared at the carpet, refusing to look into his eyes. I noticed a massive black mark in the carpet. Ew… what was that?

"Max…"

"Fang," I interrupted him, "I shouldn't have asked you…what I asked you. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a little over emotional at the moment. You know after everything. Maybe we could just put it all in the past? Let's pretend it never happened," without waiting for an answer I left.

**Fang's POV**

Max's voice pierced him.

"Let's pretend it never happened."

Then she walked out of the room. Dang. What I wouldn't give to tell her how much I loved her. She was perfect. Her long blonde hair. I remembered the beach, earlier that morning. How the water had clung to her body. Those perfect legs. Her eyes. How they softened up when she looked at Gasman. The anger that flared out of them when she came face to face with Jeb. She was perfect, why didn't she see it? But she could never love me. My jaw tensed as I remembered that wiener, Sam, kissing her. Shaking my head, I braced my shoulders and ridded my face of all emotion before going to the living room. Besides, I had a reputation to live up to.

* * *

**So what do you think? Plz review with the C's. Constructive criticism welcome. The more reviews the faster I write!**

**much love,**

**lc12**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I'm swamped with ideas, but thats all good. Thank for reviewing, keep it up! Sorry if I don't neccesarily use your idea... Also sorry for the gramatical/spelling...etc mistakes. I havent written much for fanfic so I'm not elligible for the Beta Reader thing...**

* * *

I knew Fang had wanted to talk about something more than the past… I just wasn't sure I wanted to hear that he loved Lissa. Sure, he loved me. Just not in that way. Dang, what was I thinking. Rock hard Max was becoming as soft as fresh dog crap. Get a hold of yourself Max.

_Max, you're growing up. You will naturally feel attraction towards someone. You have to act upon them. Life is the longest journey you'll ever go through. There's twists and turn all the way. But you go through everything to find someone. Maybe that someone is Fang. _Jeb said.

Have you been reading Hallmark cards again? No Jeb, you're wrong. Life is like… a pizza. When your born it's like a pizza base. No fancy smancy stuff. Then you add the sauce, and the cheese, anchovies and it keeps going. When you've found someone everything melts together. But it might not taste great.

With that thought I feel asleep.

I awoke suddenly. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck and instinctively I looked around for Fang. No, he wasn't there. I looked at my clock: 3:48 am. But something was wrong. I could feel it. Something has happened to one of the Flock. I jumped out of bed and found the carpet floor. Quietly I opened to door of my room and took a step out. I gasped.

It was so frigging cold. The corridor had wooden floors which were freezing compared to my carpeted room. Shivering, I adjusted to cold and kept walking. It seemed all calm but I could feel something. I quietly walked to the door immediately right of my own. Fangs. I hesitated. I didn't want to invade his privacy. Usually I wouldn't give a damn, but something had changed. Oh what the h, he'll be thanking me later. I opened the door.

Fang was sprawled across his bed in nothing but his boxers. I scanned his body. The moonlight seemed to highlight every one of his hard muscles. He was so gorgeous. Woa, Max. Stop there. But I couldn't help myself. He was so damn ripped. I eyed his hard stomach muscles. My eyes dropped lower – STOP! Angel could be awake. Suddenly Fang's breathe quickened. Oh (insert your choice of swear word). He's eyes snapped open and he immediately took a fighting stance. Which was pretty dam impressive as he was still in bed. He looked me over. I shivered in the moonlight. 

"What's going on?" he asked, getting out of bed.

"I don't know. Something just feels wrong," I whispered. 

Fang nodded and walked with me out of his room. Next room. Gazzy. Fang opened it cautiously. Gazzy was asleep, his mouth slightly open, giving him a comical appearance. I stifled a laugh. Fang shut the door quietly. Next Angel and Nudge. 

Angel was looking, well angelic, sleeping perfectly on her side. Total and Celeste were tucked in with her. My eyes strayed to Nudges bed. My heart stopped. It was empty. Fang's jaw tightened. Why would they take Nudge? Was it ore experimenting? How come Angel hadn't woken up? Was she sedated? Fang closed the door and we quickly ran to Iggy's room. Fang opened the door.

Iggy was sitting up, holding Nudge in a fierce embrace. Tears were rolling down Nudge's eyes, soaking Iggy's shirt. Iggy was stroking her hair and muttering quietly. Nudge," Iggy said, "I love you, I love you so much."

Fang closed the door to this touching scene and shot me the bird. 

"What the-?"

I motioned him back to his room. We sat together on the bed. His bare arm was pressed mine. My body tingled and I shivered.

"Nudge came to me earlier. She likes Iggy: I said.

Fang's mouth formed a small 'o', meaning he was about to keel over with surprise.

"Yeah," I said.

"Max, I" Fang started, but I cut him off.

"Goodnight Fang," I said, and walked out.

**Fangs POV**

What was wrong with me? I was trying so hard to tell Max I loved her, but she kept rejecting me. That was it. She didn't love me. I remembered when she was getting her chip out. She had told me she loved me. What the h? She loved everyone in the Flock. She was perfect and she didn't love me. Dang, was I emo or what?

**Max POV**

Back in bed I could still feel Fang's touch on me.

_You two are crazy about each other. _Jeb said.

I clucked my tongue. 

Awake at this hour Jeb? You should know better.

* * *

**If you've gotten this far, I guess you can stand my writing. lol. Reviews bring faster chapters, I guess. So keep reveiwing with the 3 C's.**

**much love,**

**lc12**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. Ive been swamped with ideas so ive been trying to choose ones which run with my original plan. Sorry if they're not yours...**

* * *

Chapter 6

Again Fang had wanted to tell me something. But I didn't want to hear about Lissa. I heard the door open. Pushing myself up against my bed head I saw Fang leaning against the door frame, arms crosses, bangs in his eyes. Gosh, he looked so damn hot like that.

"You still awake?" he asked softly.

"No," I said sarcastically.

He came and sat down on my bed.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Max," he began without looking at me.

"I'm still here," I said swinging my legs over the side of the bed to sit next to him. Fang faced me, "I don't love Lissa. I never loved her," he took a breath.

"I love you," he finished and leaned in and kissed me.

My mind shorted as soon as his lips touched mine. They were so soft and sweet, yet firm and hard at the same time. I kissed him back so passionately I thought I was getting tunnel vision. He's lips were so dam sweet. Fang loved me. That's all that mattered right now. Fang pulled away from me, smiling uncertainly. I groaned. Fang smirked.

Not wanting him to get the better of me, I pushed him down onto the bed and sat across his hips. My hands teased his bare chest. He was so ripped and hard and so damn warm! I pushed myself against him and kissed his chest, slowly moving round to his neck. When I was level with his ear I whispered to him.

"I love you more, Fang."

Fang smiled and his arms found my waist. Slowly he moved his hands up and down my back, under my top. I shivered with delight. I didn't care any more. I just wanted to be with Fang. His hand was becoming still more agitated as it reached my chest. Pretty darn soon I was making out with him in nothing but a bra and boxers. I pulled away and this time it was Fang's turn to groan. I traced my hand around his face. His strong jaw, his cheeks and those sexy lips. When my hands rode over his neck he groaned again.

Being bird kids it takes a lot to get us breathing heavily, but here Fang and I were doing just fine.

**Fang's POV**

This was it. I had to tell Max. Even if she didn't love me, I wanted her to know. I can't keep doing this to myself. Quietly I went to Max's room.

"You still awake?" I whispered.

"No," she said.

I grinned and sat down on her bed. She looked me over. What's this, like the third time she's checked me out today?

"What's up?" she asked me.

I loved her voice when it was confused. Dammit, Fang. Get serious. I looked down at the carpet.

"Max."

"I'm still here," she said sitting next to me.

It took everything just to turn and face her. God, her face, her body, just everything.

"I don't love Lissa. I never loved her. I love you." And then I kissed her.

Her lips were so soft under mine. I kissed her softly first, but she began getting more aggressive. I wasn't sure though. I stopped, uncertain. Max groaned.

I almost laughed out loud. Almost. Max would have kicked him all the way to next Thursday if I had. Then Max pushed me down onto the bed, sitting across my hips. I felt huge, if you know what I'm saying…

Her arms pushed down on my chest. I loved it. I loved her. The feeling of her warm hands on me… She pushed herself on me and kissed my chest, moving up to my ear.

"I love you," she whispered.

Max. Loved. Me. I held her waist and began exploring he body under her top. She was so damn toned and curved. I loved her smooth skin. What the h- I loved everything about her. My fingers touched her bra. I tugged at it softly before peeling her singlet off. Max pulled away.

Shit.

I shouldn't have taken her top off. Shit. Shit. Shit. Wait, maybe…

Her hands traced my face, my lips. I watched her chest rise slowly. I never wanted this to end.

**Max's POV**

A door creaked. Fang and I froze instinctively. Soft footsteps.

"It must be Nudge and Iggy," I whispered.

Fang grinned and my heart went all fluttery.

"I should go anyway," he said.

Fang got up, pressed his lips against mine for the last time and quietly slipped off.

I found my top and slipped into it before getting back into bed. I was so dang happy. Everything was perfect. Me and Fang were together. I mean, sure, we had to save the world and everything, but that was easy now that I had Fang.

Dammit. I really was starting to sound as soft as dog crap. I had to stay…normal… didn't want the Flock suspecting.

I hear a soft thud in my room.

"Fang?" I whispered craning my head and smiling. That bird boy just couldn't get enough. No. Not Fang. But I was close. They still started with F.

Before I could yell for Fang I felt three sharp pricks in my neck and the black night became blurry. I could feel myself drifting off. Suddenly it was dark. Darker than before.

* * *

**Well... hope you liked it... There was some raging hormones for you. LOL. Please review with the three C's. More reviews, faster I write. **

**much love,**

**lc12**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here is Chapter 7. Sorry for the wait... I hurt my wrist so its kinda awkward typing but its all good. So everythings everything. Oh yeah... and i have ballet all next week... but I'll try write some more chappies on the train or something...lol. Oh yeah and thanks so much for the reviews and to the faithful readers who can stand my writing.**

* * *

Chapter 7

When I woke up I was still a bit dizzy. My head itched and I yearned to scratch it, but something was stopping my arm… from basically moving. I tried to raise my neck, only to have metal touch my neck. What the h?

It finally dawned on me. I was strapped onto a flat metal table. The metal was clod against my wrists and legs. I shivered. Well. Jerked, more like it. It's hard to shiver when you're strapped down.

I remembered the Flyboys in my room. But now, where was I? It smelled… kinda like the School… but not as bad. I heard footsteps and turned my head to the side as far as I could go without wringing myself.

A white coat was walking towards me, "Ah, the subject is awake?" he said.

"Arr, the subject is awake," I confirmed trying to sound like a pirate.

He came closer and I could read the words on his well… white coat.

_Itex Australia_

**Fang's POV**

When I woke up the sun was glaring down at me. Wow, I really was a poet. An emo bird kid poet, that is. Speaking of poetry it was time I updated my blog. I groaned when I realised the laptop was in Max's room. She wasn't exactly begging to see me. I decided I'd get it later.

I stripped my clothes off and took a long shower. The hot water pounded my shoulders and everything came flooding back. Max. Max. Max. She was all I could think about. I pushed my hair back and got out of the shower. Before I got changed I took a leak. Standing at the loo I could feel all the tension ebbing away. SHIT. I gritted my teeth. STOP THINKING OF MAX.

**Iggy's POV**

I went downstairs. I could hear the wind rustling outside and a few leaves dropping to the ground. Someone was in the shower upstairs. Where was Max? She was usually up first. I has spent the night with Nudge. Dammit, I loved her so dam much. And finally, she loved me too. My heart went all fluttery just thinking about her. I had crept down after covering Nudge in my blanket.

Max was probably in the shower. Grumbling to myself I started scrambling some eggs.

**Fang's POV**

Well, we're all downstairs and Max isn't here. Gasman's about to die of hunger. What is she doing?

"I want to eeeeeeeeeeeeat!" Gazzy was whining.

I looked up the stairs, "Wait, I'll check on Max first."

I knocked on her door. No response.

"Max…" I called, opening the door. The bed was empty. The window was open. Oh crap.

**Max's POV**

The white coat looked me over, but not the way Fang always did. He took out a pen and started taking down notes, muttering quietly to himself.

"I'm Max. What's your name?" I asked as politely as I could.

He looked at me, a little surprised. I wasn't expecting him to answer, but then I wasn't expecting Iggy and Nudge to become a couple.

"I'm Wayne. A pleasure to meet you."

"Truthfully, I can't say the same," I said.

_Easy, Max. Don't make him angry. _Jeb said.

"Ok Max, we're going to do this the easy way, or the hard way," Mr white coat Wayne man said.

"Like I haven't heard that before," I said rolling my eyes.

**Fang's POV**

There were three syringes on the floor next to her bed. I dropped to my knees in front of them. Shit. Shit. Shit. Where the h had they taken her? I started getting angry. Like boiling angry. I heard running and then the Flock was up in the room, piecing everything together. I tried to keep it cool for the kids though.

"Fang?" Nudge said cautiously.

I didn't trust myself to turn around so I just grunted.

"I could try trace her… I mean Max. You know using the bottles and everything. Because, like, you know how-" I interrupted her and pressed a syringe to her.

Nudge closed her eyes.

"She's gone to Itex… In Australia. I mean they've taken her… They want to experiment on her…" Nudge paused, most un-Nudge like.

"Has anyone ever told you you're amazing?" Iggy asked.

I sighed, remembering last night.

"They're using…" Nudge's eyes tightened.

"What's sperm?" Angel asked looking at Nudge.

* * *

**Did you lyk it? Please please please review with the 3 C's (comments, complaints, compliments...lol). Because as always reviews INSPIRE me. lol.**

**much love,**

**lc12**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Sorry it took me a while to upload. My wrist got worse and i had ballet...but neway. Sorry to all the ppl hu think everythings a bit full on. Just trying to make all characters a bit more adult like coz they hve gone through a lot. nd kinda coz they're living lyk theres no tomorrow... show not tell guys... or not. lol i hve an english essay due nowish...should start soon... oh yeah**

**nd THANKS THANKS THANKS for the comments!**

* * *

Chapter 8

SHOCKED. SHOCKED. SHOCKED. Maximum Ride was shocked. That's right. Just when you thought you've heard it all, they pop something else. Well I had to give it to the white coats. They were kind of getting smarter. Kind of, anyway.

Mr Wayne white coat man had just explained everything. And jee, didn't he sound like big fat and jolly Father Christmas with a bucket load of milk and cookies. They had a plan. And unfortunately I was pretty sure it would work.

They had left the syringes back in my room. Nudge would be able to trace them and find out where I was. Then Fang would come. White coats would capture Fang. Sperm and ova make babies. Did I understand?

"Wait, so you want me to have a child with Fang?" I asked scornfully.

Mr Wayne white coat man looked at me, "His sperm will be inserted into you. We do not need Fang to be physically involved with you."

"Sounds like I have nothing to worry about," I said sarcastically.

Mr Wayne white coat man raised an eyebrow before leaving. I heard the door clang shut and the reverberations shivered up my spine. I looked up at the ceiling. Not that I had much choice. I'm sorry Fang.

**Fang's POV**

I felt my jaw tighten. Sperm. I looked at Nudge, trying not to show my emotions. She nodded at me stiffly. I heard Iggy gulp. I actually heard him gulp.

Gasman and Angel looked from Nudge, Iggy and I, confused.

"Well? What is it?" Gazzy asked.

I opened my mouth, and then closed it. Iggy answered for me.

"You'll learn about it later kid," Iggy ruffled Gasman's hair. "Fang?"

I breathed in steadily, "We go to Australia. Angel and Nudge, get the packs ready. Iggy and Gazzy, as many bombs as you can. We leave in three hours."

Once in the bathroom I closed my eyes tightly. They wanted to make her fall pregnant. Who would they use? Omega? I shivered. Another hybrid? I shivered. Max didn't deserve that. Heck, none of us deserved any of this. None of this was fair! But life wasn't fair. Life was never fair. And I think I'm learning that the hard way.

I thought of Max. Did she know? Had they told her? Or had they done it? I leaned against the basin and grit my teeth. I would save her. She would be alright. Max was like, like a light in all the darkness. She was our candle. She was there for us, always. The Flock needed her. I needed her. She couldn't blow out. Not now not ever. Max, I'm turning you into a heavy duty torch with Duracell batteries, and you better be ready.

**Iggy's POV**

Er… sperm? Jee, just when I thought things couldn't get bad huh? Dang. I used to give Fang shit about the fact that one day she'd carry his kid **(A/N: If that's not an extreme blunt way of saying making love… then lol)**. But I never meant it. I mean I did. But not in this way. And not to some random… I heard the door creak. Nudge walked in. Her breath was ragged and sharp. She had been crying.

"Iggy," she wailed and I held her close to me.

She cried into my shirt. I tried to comfort her, but what do you say to a bird kid, whose sister is another bird kid, who has been taken by white coats and is about to be impregnated? Yeah, exactly. I don't know either.

"Shh. Shh. It's" I couldn't bring myself to say 'It's ok', because it wasn't. I just stood there, stroking her hair.

"We'll find her," I finally managed.

Nudge stop leaning against me and straightened up. She kissed me softly on the lips.

**Fang's POV**

I walked out of the bathroom only to see Iggy and Nudge, er, stuck to each other like glue? I wanted to scream at them. But quiet, no emotion guys just don't do stuff like that… you know? But I couldn't help be reminded of Max. Again, and again, and again. Her soft skin on mine, he lips, sweet, intoxicating. Her voice. Her hands on my chest. I felt my fists ball up. If that bastard Omega even thought of touching her…

_It's ok Fang. We'll find her._

Angel? I looked around. Oh shit. She didn't just read my mind, did she?

_Language, Fang._

I saw Angel, walking towards me, her blue eyes wide and innocent. I lay a hand on her head… which basically meant: Don't worry, we'll find her. Everything's going to be alright.

* * *

**well hope u liked it... if you did COMMENT. if you didn't... SCREAM AT ME (comment) and if you see potential... COMMENT**

**much love,**

**lc12**


	9. Chapter 9

**Soz for the wait. My school asses hve been brought forward by 4 weeks... so im a bit screwed. lol.**

**also **

**thankyouthankyouthankyou to those who reviewed.**

* * *

Chapter 9

**Fang's POV**

We've been flying for at least five hours now. We weren't even over Asia yet. But we were drained. All of us. The Flock was drained from grief and travel, and that combination isn't a good one. Sure, I wanted to stop. I wanted to drop into a bed and just sleep. But bird kids just don't do that. They don't just run halfway into a tunnel, before turning back. Especially when Max is waiting at the other side.

Woa. I'm quite the poet, aren't I. Shakespeare got rich from poetry. I got –

"Flyboys!" Gazzy screamed.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. We were somewhere over Washington… like inner city Washington. I think someone might notice a few bird kids and robots fighting. I could now hear a soft buzzing, then around fifty Flyboys came slowly to meet us.

"Iggy, 10 o clock," I muttered at him. He nodded, concentrating hard.

I kicked a Flyboy in the… stomach I guess and it hurtled away. I kneed another and grab another, smashing them together. Yeah, they were stronger than me. But yeah, I was angry. Real angry. Round house kick. Punch. Smash. Ooof. I stumbled and fell backwards, coughing for air.

"Gazzy? Bombs much?" I managed to yell.

Gazzy and Angel were slogging a Flyboy hard. Nudge had one around the neck, and Iggy had just felled another one.

"Bombs away!" Gazzy agreed. He and Iggy tore away from their Flyboys and grabbed an assortment of lethal looking objects.

"We have Max," said a Flyboy aiming a kick at Gazzy.

"We have bombs," said Iggy.

3,2,1…woa.

**Iggy's POV**

Let me tell you. Smelling around fifty Flyboys alight is better than the fireworks on New Year's Eve. It smelt amazing. Charred metal, smoke, everything. It was times like this I really, really, as in more than usual, wished I could see. Sure, I could feel bits of Flyboy showering me, and I guess metal covered in Eraser skin can't be pleasant… but hey. We won.

**Fang's POV**

Well, Washington, I thought looking down; you've been treated to a firework spectacular. It was amazing. Honestly, sometimes I wonder exactly what Max has against bombs. Of course I stop wondering that after something goes wrong.

Gazzy started screaming. As in terrible screaming. Not just screaming. Piercing screams. He began falling, gathering momentum. Angel screamed pointing and I hurdled down to catch him. I could feel the air rushing past me as I put on an extra spurt of speed to hold him. He had stopped screaming now. He lay limp in my arms, limp and unconscious. The rest of the Flock flew down to meet me.

"What happened?" I asked immediately, pushing some of Gazzy's hair out of his lifeless face.

"He, he touched a Flyboy… a Flyboy on fire… I think he's been electrocuted…" Nudge sobbed.

"Iggy?" I said frantically. I saw Iggy's fingers skitter over Gazzy.

"There's a pulse. A small one. But its definitely there," he said, his face screwed up in concentration.

Thank the lord.

"We have to get him down, fast," Iggy continued.

I opened my mouth, uncertain, "We'll find a hotel. Buy supplies. We stay there until Gazzy gets better. Then we look for Max."

They all nodded, and then we hurtled down to a dark and busy Washington. That's when disaster really struck, and, hell, it struck hard.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. But whateva u thought of it: PLEASE REVIEW! the more the reviews the faster the chapters!**

**much love,**

**lc12**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. Don't EAT me or anything. I've had exams so... got a debate tomrw and a japanese speech...  
**

**But anyway... here's CHAPTER 10 - double digits!**

* * *

Chapter 10

**Fang's POV**

We landed softly behind a large high rise apartment. I'm still carrying Gazzy, but we're all becoming accustomed to Washington… again. It's dark, it smells. There are car lights every where. It's noisy. We walk down the street, keeping close, and trying to look normal. But hey, I'm a natural normal.

Then a car stopped. Sure. No biggy, right? Wrong. A big biggy. A girl got out of the passenger side of the car. She flung her red hair out of her face and hurried to meet us-me.

"Fang? Is that who I think it is?" Iggy asked, his voice barely audible over the sound of tyres.

Gulp number one.

"Nick?"

Gulp number two.

"Nick, is that you?"

Yay, I've hit the trifecta.

**Max's POV**

I was tired. I had been sitting, well lying, here for ages. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I wanted Fang to come and save me, I just didn't want the rest to happen…

I heard the door swing open and automatically yawned. I wasn't even trying to yawn… it just came out… **(A/N I yawned while writing that…)**

"Max…" Mr white coat Wayne man's voice trailed off. That was weird. It wasn't hard and all 'I'm the boss' like. Trust me, I know. I've practised that one on Fang heaps… it just never works.

I flicked through all possible options and finally settled with a bored face. I knew Mr white coat Wayne man would start taking notes on me… again.

But then he took of his white coat. Er…. What the h? Mr white coat Wayne man just lost his title. Now he was Mr Wayne man.

He leant over me so I had a lovely view of his chest. Not as good as Fangs, though, I must say…

WHAT THE H DID I JUST THINK?

But there was something about this Wayne guy. His smell. I could almost taste it. It was so dang familiar. Wayne looked me in the eye then pressed his lips against mine…so soft. My whole body went numb. His lips were so sweet? Dark? Mysterious?

Then without saying anything he got up, put his white coat on and Mr white coat Wayne man left the room. I felt weird? Strange? Confused?

**Iggy's POV**

That breathing was distinct. That voice could only be…

"Fang? Is that who I think it is?" I said quietly.

Sure enough red hair came flying out of the car, cautiously at first and then faster. Oops, did I say red hair? I meant a girl with red hair. Hmm. I wonder who that could be…

**Nudge's POV**

Woa. It's the Lissa girl. That's like, I mean _she's _like Fang's best and worst friend. Everyone knows he's like in luuurve with Max! But ew! Gross.

Lissa flung herself into Fang's arms, pushing him up against a wall. Er ignoring Gazzy? Fang pushed her away and she realised he was actually holding Gazzy. Idiot. If she kisses Fang one more time I'm telling Max. Max.

"Max!" I screamed.

**Fang's POV**

Everybody under the age of like 15, please cover your ears: #!

Oh, that includes you Angel.

_I wont tell_ she said.

Then Nudge screamed, "Max!"

"Nudge?" I asked immediately. "What's wrong?"

Nudge didn't say anything. What was wrong with the world? Oh Lissa…

"…and I was just thinking about you. What are you doing here? Do you need a place to stay? What happened to your brother? Where's Ma-"

"Lissa, could you give me a minute to discuss stuff with my fl-family?" I asked.

"Sure," she said lightly, turning around.

"Ok, guys?" I asked wishing Max was here with me.

Angel responded first, "I think we should stay with Lissa until Gazzy's better. Then we'll go to Max."

Good plan. What do we tell Lissa?

"Make it up," Angel said.

"Huh?" Nudge asked.

"What do we tell Lissa?" I asked out loud.

There was silence. Well sort of. The cars will still driving. The wind still rustling. Max was waiting.

"But where's Max?" Lissa asked.

"Don't worry. We're on our way to her. We just need to stay over for a while…" Why didn't this girl give up?  
"But what happened to your brother?"

"He touched one of them electric gate thingos. Always told him not too," Iggy said carelessly.

**Max's POV**

Wayne walked in a few times that day. Without his white coat. He just sat there and talked. Talked. About normal stuff I guess. It wasn't like white coat interregation, just talking. It was weird first. In fact it still is.

"And you actually went out with this guy?" he asked incredulous, referring to Sam.

I rolled my eyes, "Why jealous are we?" I said.

UGH WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO ME?

To my deepest amazement red rose in his cheeks. Er… what the h?

"How do you feel about Fang?" he asked abruptly.

_Subtle._

I shrugged. I still couldn't figure him out. From his amazing kisses to his white coat this was one guy I had to keep my eye on.

* * *

**A little short... a little OOC. What do you think?**

**!REVIEW!**

**..lc12..**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Fang's POV**

Lets start from the start. What the h? What is the start? Ok, how about this. The flock minus Max is staying at Lissa's house. Lissa whose parent are divorced and lives with her Mum. Her Mum's gone all day and most of the night so its basically just the flock minus Max plus Lissa. These equations were making my head hurt.

I went to check on Gazzy. He was still out cold from yesterday. He was sharing a room with Ig, but I could hear the shower. Sitting down next to Gazzy I began thinking again. Dammit. I'm getting bad habits. I could sum up everything I just thought… or I could give you a simple overview. Or I could just say Max –

The door opened and Max stood braced against the frame. Woa. She looked amazing. A light wind played around her hair and she looked like an angel...and angel… not Angel. How did she get here?

She smiled and pushed me against the wall, kicking her leg up, her short dress flipping even higher. She traced my face with her finger and kissed me. Dammit. I loved her. I loved every damn thing about her. Then she spoke.

"I love you Fang," Max whispered.

Hang on minute. That wasn't Max… that was-

"What the hell are you kissing Lissa for?" Gazzy screamed from the bed.

I felt dizzy. Not Max just kissed me I'm so dizzy, but Lissa just kissed me, please kill me now dizzy. I mean sure, kissing Lissa when you're not involved with Max is cool, but not when you've practically slept with her. That's just not cool.

"You're finally awake," I said, dramatically changing the subject.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew. Yuk, yuk, yuk." Gazzy said.

**Max's POV**

Sometimes I wondered whether I really was in the school. Jeb stopped bothering me and the only white coat, who wasn't really a white coat, which came to visit me, was Wayne. And that was weirdest thing. I started noticing stuff about him. Like stuff I only notice about Fang. I think I'm turning into marshmallows and hot chocolate…

**Fang's POV**

What I wouldn't do for marshmallows and hot chocolate… It was so freaking cold! Dammit. And Gazzy has informed everyone about my little episode with Lissa. Wonderful.

I was staring out the window. Everything was flooding through me. From Lissa to Max, and believe you me, that is a bloody big spectrum. I still actually had no idea how to save Max. Something told me we still had time. Ok… I admit, Nudge told me we still had time with her freaky reading syringes power. But what if that was all part of the plan? What if I'm the pawn, dutifully sacrificing myself?

Jee, I've never thought this much in my life.

**Max's POV**

I wonder if Fang will ever come to save me.

**Fang's POV**

I went downstairs to get a glass of water, but stopped quick. I could hear yelling coming from the living room. Instinctively my senses went on red alert and I walked towards the noise.

"I don't care! Just clean it up you bitch!" I heard Lissa scream.

There were a few mumbled words.

"And stay away from my boyfriend!" I heard footsteps and hid behind the pot plant. Lissa stormed out looking furious.

I rounded back around and walked into the living room. A girl around my age was crouched on the floor beside a puddle of water and some glass shard. Her shoulders shook.

"Hey, hey. Look it'a fine. I got it," I said rushing over. Yes thank you, I can be quite the gentlebird…er when I want.

She had black hair swept back in a pony tail. I put an arm around her shoulder and she burst into tears.

She tried to talk but got all choked up again.

I stroked her back, the way I did to Max…when I wanted to…anyway.

Instantly she calmed down.

"I'm F-Nick," I said.

She nodded mutely, then said, "I'm Ari."

I froze and looked her over. She shivered. Ari was dead. Ari was dead. Ari was dead. Ari was-

"I'm sorry about all this. And I probably shouldn't be talking to you either…" she trailed off.

"Why?"

"She doesn't want me hitting on you or anything," she tried to laugh.

I tried _not _to laugh, "We're not together or anything… I don't think anyway. It's hard to tell with her."

This time she really did laugh.

After we cleared up the glass we sat down at the table with a cup of tea. Correction; she sat down with the tea. I like coffee better, no offence or anything.

"Nick, can I ask you a question?"  
"Didn't give me much choice there," I said, showing her my teeth.

"Er… do you have wings?"

(Insert swear word of your own choice). Woa, it's been a while since I censored myself. Guess there's been a lot going on.

"I just saw you out last night… flying," Ari said a little nervously.

What the h? Maybe I should trust her, just like I should have trusted the other Ari.

"Yeah."

Take the longest silence you've ever been in, multiply it by 10,000 and you have what followed.

"Oh, ok," she said, and didn't mention it again.

* * *

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Max's POV**

I am soo bored. La la la. There are at least 2398 bgillion cracks in the ceiling. Maybe it might cave in on me. Then I could fly away into Fang's arms. But there was still the problem of these metal chain thingos… oh and Wayne.

**Iggy's POV**

"So you defintley saw Fnick and Red pashing their hearts out?" I asked for the millionth time.

"YES!" Gazzy threw his arms into the air, "Wait, what's pashing?"

I lost track of things for a while and could only hear breathing. Then-

"Gazzy, stop lying. I haven't seen Fang with Lissa at all!" Nudge whined.

"Yeah, same," I said sardonically.

Gazzy let one rip.

"Aw man. Cut it out. At least warn us!" I waved my arms around.

"Soz dude, but you shoulda seen it coming!" Gazzy burst out laughing.

"Haha," Nudge said and pulled me out of the room.

Suddenly Nudge pushed me up against the wall, knocking over the vase on the cabinet. She leaned into my ear.

"I've been waiting to do this."

I could like taste her breath. She drew in closer to me and pressed her lips against mine. So dam hard, firm and… er fruity? She must have got a new lip gloss. Taste good though. Maybe I should get some.

COMPLETELY NOT.

I kissed her back with the same determination, and I felt her smile against my lips.

"Iggy!" someone yelled from downstairs. Probably Fang missing Max.

I completely ignored him and clung onto Nudge harder.

"Iggy!"

Nudge stopped, "Shouldn't you go?" she said breathing heavily.

"Nah," I said horsely and kissed her again.

She tasted so good. I let my hands explore her body. Her toned abs… er how old was she again? I let my hands under her shirt and I felt hers do the same to me. The warmth of her skin. Her breasts. Everything. She was so-

"IGGY! GET YOUR PYROASS DOWN HERE NOW!"

I WAS GOING TO KILL FANG.

This time she held me away with her arms, "What if its an emergency?" she asked,

And with that I had to go.

**Fang's POV**

When Iggy finally walked into the kitchen I could have eaten him. Mmm, maybe not.

"Ig. About time. I'm starved."

"Is that all?" he asked grumpily.

I scanned him over, "Dude, your buttons are all messed up. So's your hair. And woa. Dude are you wearing lip gloss?"

Iggy scowled.

Then it dawned on me.

"Nudge?" I asked.

Iggy's face seemed to light up at her name. Aww, hugs all round. But we can all hold hands and dance around the camp fire some other time.

"When exactly were you planning on telling me-us?"

Iggy shrugged. He sat down at the table. I walked over, but remained standing. What would Max do in this situation?

"Have you… done anything?" I asked.

Iggy raised his eyebrow.

"You know what I mean. Look Ig, no joke ok. I get it, a guy needs some action. But, yo, you can't sleep with her or anything. She's bloody 12ish," that was quite some speech huh?

"Look man, I ain't planning on sleeping with her. Ok. Dude, I love her. And anyway, we haven't gone as far as you and Max," a smile played on his lips.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Iggy could probably hear my hear thudding.

"Well… the night Max got kidnapped… let's just say you two aren't the quietest kissers." Iggy finished grinning.

"Huh?"

Iggy put on a low voice, "Max. I don't love Lissa, I love you."

Iggy made kissing noises. He looked like a fish.

Then he put on a high breathless voice, "Oh Fang. Pant I love you more. Pant"

My eyes narrowed, which of course Iggy couldn't see, so he continued, still in the high, breathless voice.

"Oh Fang. Oh God. Oh. You feel so good. Oh. Oh."

**Iggy's POV**

"Oh Fang. Oh God. Oh. You feel so good. Oh. Oh."

I stopped just to get the satisfaction of hearing Fang's rapid breathing. Er. But no. I couldn't here it.

"Fang?" I asked cautiously.

Dammit. Fang had walked out on me. I've been sitting here talking to myself.

* * *

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW :P**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**I'm guessing that you must all hate me to the power of about 349820938409283847. But don't all go shooting hate mail at me all at once. A lot of stuff happened, some good and some bad so I was completely out of it and couldn't write a thing. But anyway, I'm back so I'll try write heaps to make up for it.**

**Quick reply to a question:**

**RachieRawr: ****Yeah I'm Australian; from Melbourne. How did you guess?**

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I walked determinedly to my room, Iggy's voice still in my head. Me and Max weren't that loud, were we? I shook my head. Maybe we were, I didn't know. But I did know one thing. I needed Max back.

I must have been pretty preoccupied because I walked straight into Nudge. She also looked liked she was in need of a grooming.

"Youch! Fang!" she yelped.

"Sorry," I said gruffly, "I didn't see you."

"Yeah, well obviously," she looked at me closely, "Are you alright? You're awfully quiet."

I almost laughed out loud. But instead I just said, "I think we should go to Australia tomorrow."

Nudge looked down at the floor, "Er… Fang. I don't think you should go…" She started twisting her fingers together.

"Er why?"

"They're planning on using you… in a sort of experiment. That's all I can get."

"What kind of experiment?"

"I'm not sure. But I was looking at the syringes last night and I got this vibe. They're gonna hurt you bad," she said, "Just wait a few more days. Please."

"Nudge, it doesn't matter! We have to save Max. We need her," I gulped, "I need her," I said more to myself than anything else. And there was the truth. I needed Max more than I needed Iggy's cooking. Ok a little leeway. But still.

Nudge looked down, her lips trembled a bit. Oh shit, don't tell me I made her cry.

"Just two more days?" she said to the floor, though her voice was stable.

Against my will I nodded, and then left without a word, something I was remarkably good at.

**Wayne's POV**

I couldn't help myself. I was falling for her. Max. She was all I thought about. According to the brainwaves I was picking up she was thinking about me too. I focused onto the computer screen, deciphering her brain waves.

She really did love Fang though. She was torn between two options. That was the irony of it all. What Max wanted most of all was Fang, yet the minute he arrived she would be in danger.

**Fang's POV**

I heard the doorbell ring. Lissa was out, so I guess I had to answer. I bit back all hope that Max had miraculously escaped and turned up here, something she was remarkably good at.

But when I got to the door no Max stared back at me. It was Ari. Though there was something alluring about her presence. She was wearing a short skirt and fitted tank top with matching HUGE heels **(A/N lol…wedges)**. I couldn't help noticing her shapely legs.

"Er hi," she said nervously.

I stared at her. She pushed her sunglasses up. I came to my senses.

"Hey. Lissa's not here."

"I was actually hoping to talk to you."

I smirked silently, almost hearing Max scream _chauvinist pig _in my ear. But then I gritted my teeth painfully.

We were sitting comfortably on separate sofas in the living room when she spoke again.

"I saw you flying again. It's amazing. I wish I could…you know. But. I was also on the net, erm, yesterday. Is your name Fang? Otherwise there are a bloody lot of kids flying around that I don't know about."

I appreciated her little joke with the smallest of smiles. I looked back down at her legs before speaking.

"Yeah. Let me guess. You found my blog?"

"Something like that," she said quietly.

"So then I guess there's no need for me to introduce myself properly then?"

She smiled and held my hand softly. I felt electric running up and down my arm.

"You're amazing. Everything," she whispered leaning in.

My breath was ragged now. I could feel each individual hair on my neck rise.

"You've been through so much," she crooned.

"And you're still so…" she leaned in and pressed her lips against mine; soft but firm.

I started to kiss her back, smelling her perfume. It sent shivers down my back.

My head was spinning. I pulled away, heart thumping.

"…sympathetic," she finished and left.

* * *

**So... love it, hate it, or just hate me (lol) COMMENT. And... Bit of a random question but did people mind the "graphic" FAX...etc in earlier chapters? Because I know some people had a problem with it... But if the majority of people are OK with it then I'll keep going...**

**..lc12..**


	14. Chapter 14

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

**Chapter 14 is officially up. Hope you like it. If it seems a bit rushed... that's because it it. I've got tonnes of homework piling up outside my door. Oh well. This is what happens in VCE huh?  
**

* * *

**Iggy's POV**

"Make up your mind Gazzy. Was Fang pash-kissing Red or girl number 2?" I asked again.

"That's a creative name," Angel said. I heard her breathing ease, so I guess she was smiling. "What's pash?"

Oops. "Er…fruit."

"Huh?"

"You know, passionfruit… I'm hungry. Anyway. Gazzy?" I said quickly.

"GIRL NUMBER 2!" Gazzy yelled.

"OUCH!" my ears throbbed.

"Sorry," Gazzy said, not really meaning it at all.

**Fang's POV**

Ari-Lissa-Max. Max-Lissa-Ari. Lissa-Max-Ari. Ari-Max-Lissa. I needed to get to Australia fast. Sure, save Max and all that. But I needed a distraction badly. This was all that sticky emotional stuff that I wasn't great at.

I was sitting on a park bench, away from the flock. And was so dang confused. Dammit. Why was it so hard? Robert Frost said that when two roads diverged in the woods he took the one less travelled by. Well Mr Frost, what if both were equally untravelled by?

And girls! Why did they have to be so complicated? Three girls, all in love with me. Ok, that was a tad bit big headed. Three girls… all whom have kissed me. One who I nearly got pregnant. Nearly. It's official. I've turned into Max. I think too much.

I heard footsteps.

"Iggy?"

"Missed me?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Terribly." I slide over on the bench and held his hand so he could sit down.

"Aww."

"What do you want?" I asked suspiciously. My last encounter with Iggy hadn't been the most pleasant of experiences.

Iggy looked mock scandalous, "Can't I show some brotherly love?"

"Shut up Iggy. What do you want?" I repeated.

Iggy turned his head towards me.

"Ok. Fine. Look. We, meaning the flock, have been looking, or hearing, and talking and whatever else. How many girls are you actually involved with?"

I raised my eyebrow. Who had seen me and Ari?

Iggy read my silence, which is pretty scary seeing he can't actually read, "What's her name?"

"Ari. What? I mean. Who?" shit shit shit shit. Bad sign. I'm not censoring anymore.

"I know I'm an idiot and everything. But if there's one thing I know it's that you can't cheat the female species. They're much much smarter than us. My analysis on your private life? Red is a bit annoying. Nice singing voice, but you know. She'd get a bit boring after a while. Girl number 2, or Ari, or whatever, has the hottest body in the world, according to the way Nudge harps on about her anyway, but she doesn't have wings so she'd be a bit boring too. And then Max, who's body I won't comment on… who is extremely angry. She shouts a lot. She can't cook. She can't wear heels. She can't flirt. Not to my knowledge anyway. She has no respect for fire. She is a great leader. She is an awesome fighter. She's the one who we all come back to. She's the reason we're all alive today," Iggy paused.

Woa. That was some speech. No, not just some speech. That was like THE speech. I dunno what exactly THE speech is… but hey. That speech was gonna win awards one day Ig, good job. Of course, I didn't tell him that. I just shut up like an idiot, listening to my own breathing.

**Max's POV**

You'll never guess what just happened. I am officially not lying down anymore. This Wayne guy undid the chains and I am currently sitting up right. I'm a little woozy though. Too much blood rushing around.

But anyway. Wayne left. He was gonna get some water. So this was my chance to escape. But of course I couldn't escape. My legs were chained to the ground. Shit. Oops. I mean Shitaki mushrooms.

There was another problem. Wayne. Could I just leave him? I mean I didn't like him or anything. Did I? No I didn't. Why was I trying to convince myself? And then Fang. Jee. My life was turning into an episode of _The Bold and the Beautiful. _

**Nudge's POV**

I flicked through the TV channels. Fang had gone for a walk and Iggy had gone to look for Fang. Lissa was making cookies. Gazzy and Angel were playing hide and seek, and the only good thing on TV was the Bold and the Beautiful. That it unless cooking or gardening was your thing.

According to Angel Fang wanted to leave for Australia tomorrow. I was scared. We definitely needed Max. Fang needed Max. He was moping around all the time. Not that he usually isn't like that. But I was getting weird vibes. Just this constant red alert, all the time.

Risk? Not so much. Living, for us, was a risk. There was something different about this situation, and that's what I was scared of. Woa. When did I become this mature? I shook my head.

The Bold and the Beautiful ended and a celebrity interview show came on. Today it starred the Bollywood actor Shah Rukh Khan. I'd never actually seen one of his movies. You know, being a bird kid and all we don't exactly get movies on the go. Anyway. Apparently he owned a cricket team **(A/N: IPL – Kolkata Knight Riders)**. He said laughing, "The message is to win or die trying. If you lose, death will definitely be more pleasant."

I've made up my mind. We're going to Australia as soon as I find my moisturiser.

* * *

**Comments welcome and wanted... to be honest. Lol. **

**And, Happy Belated New Year! Best wishes to everything you try and achieve in the coming year. May you successful and have fun on the way. After all the journey's the most important part, right?  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Might upload next Chapter today or tomorrow.**

**Hope you like Chap 15.  
**

* * *

Chapter 15

**Max's POV**

And on the latest episode of The Bold and the Beautiful: Brook was going to marry Ridge. So her daughter decided to marry Nick. However then Brook decided that she loved Nick and married him. PREDICTABLE.

Why I know so much about that particular soapie, I'm not sure. Perhaps because it is the most watched TV show in the world. How do I know that? Answer: Nudge. How does she know that? Er… Anyway, the point is that when Wayne came back he chained me back up. So that was the end of my short lived freedom.

**Fang's POV**

Point number 1: We were in Australia. After Nudge's change in heart we took a plane and came 'down under'. See how I'm throwing the lingo around? It sure was weird flying. Well not flying flying, but you know, flying. Well I guess you don't know. I think I'm still in shock, or maybe I'm relieved. I don't know. Whatever it is, it's addled with my brain.

Point number 2: We were in ITEX.

So here's the plan: Find Max. Grab Max. Fly away. Sounded simple enough.

"Ok," I said addressing the rest of the Flock, "You four stick together. They want me, not any of you. Meet me at the south entrance when the sun hits the ground, understand?"

"Dude, you can't even pee straight. I'm coming with you," Iggy said.

"How do you know Fang can't pee straight?" Nudge asked.

"It's a guy thing," Iggy answered.

I rolled my eyes. "Ig, if I have problems below the belt now is not the time to bring them up. Good luck." I had given them this talk already, just before we left. I had told them then that anyone who argued would be sent back to Lissa. I guess that's a pretty big threat huh? I knew they felt bad for my going solo thing, but if ITEX wanted me, they would get me and no one else. I guess it was nice to know I had back up…right?

Eventually I shut them all up and they walked away. All I had to do was find Max. Max. Max. I realised I had never actually said goodbye to Ari. Or Lissa, or anyone… well except Lissa's mom. She had given us a ride to the airport. Would Ari hate me? Was I really a chauvinist pig like Max said? Woa. I think to much. In fact, I _think _I'm turning into a girl… **(A/N: No offence meant there…to either gender…lol)**

**Iggy's POV**

We are actually hiding, in a cave, hole thing. I have no idea. It's all dark to me. Get it? Not so much hiding… waiting for Fang to bring back his damsel, sweep her off her feet, bow down and propose to her.

"Do you really think Fang will marry Max?" Angel asked.

Ooops…

"Omg! That would be so cool. It's not like Fang has much to choose from anyway. Like omg! And Max is really pretty and everything, and Fang is ok looking too **(A/N: ALERT…UNDERSTATEMENT)**. And Max could totally wear a dress! That would be so co-"

Three guesses who that was.

"But Iggy, if you had three guesses then you could just guess all of us! It has to be like two guesses… that's fair," Angel piped up.

"Huh?" that was random.

"You know," the Gasman started, "If Fang and Max get married, and then Nudge and Iggy get married… who do I get married to?"

I felt my cheeks heating. Beside me I heard Nudge's breath quicken. How could he know? We can't be as loud as Fang… hehe.

Enter Nudge who can change the subject just as fast as Fang can take Max's bra off.

"Hey, I was thinking, how weird would it be if we all just randomly burst out into song?" Nudge asked,

Silence.

"Huh?" Gazzy asked.

"Think about it. You know how there's those musicals when they're happy, or sad, or in love they jut start singing and everyone joins them and they all dance? Imagine if life was like that!"

"Er…" Angel hesitated.

"No, ok. You know how in _West Side Story_ Marissa or Maria or something is all happy so she's like 'I feel pretty and witty…ladidah…?'Everyone would have to learn like… set routines for set emotions. So then if I was walking down the street and I was really happy then we could all start singing "Just be happy…lalala" and there would be set dance moves so everyone could join in."

"Um…" I said. Creative, I know.

"Yeah. And I could totally see Fang and Max dancing to 'Sexyback', yeah," Nudge burst out into laughter.

**Fang's POV**

I didn't actually meet anyone interesting. The place was dark and there were random shadows everywhere which freaked me out. When I say I was freaked out I don't actually mean I was scared…

My breathing began racing and I wondered why there was no one around. Where were the white coats? Did they have me tracked? Were they this easy on purpose? I slinked past the corner and…woa.

* * *

**Please criticise, praise, hate, love, or whatever - Just tell me about it. lol.**

**..lc12..  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 as promised. Thank you to everyone who is reviewing/commenting/hating/liking.**

**Don't worry, I hate Wayne too.  
**

* * *

Chapter 16

**Fang's POV**

Max. There she was. That was easy. But woa. She was taped to a chair which almost seemed humane for the white coats. I ought to give them a medal someday. But that wasn't it.

She was dressed in black lingerie.

**Iggy's POV**

"Hey Gazzy?"

"Yeah?" came his reply.

"Do you reckon Fang might need our help?"

"How do you mean?"

I cracked an evil grin, "You know, like our expert advice in… say… explosives?"

**Max's POV**

Stupid lacy stuff! Dam! I cursed a lot more that humanely possible… because I'm a bird kid and all… Stupid white coats had me wearing black lingerie. Nothing wrong with the colour black, but lingerie? Ah well, at least I'm sitting up now. Wayne so kindly provided me with a chair. True, I was taped to it, but you have to admire their manners, so poli- FANG?

Everything disappeared in that moment. Saving the world. My lingerie – not like that! It was just me and Fang. He opened the door wider so he could step in.

"Fang, don't!" I whispered loudly… which only makes sense in practice.

Fang looked at me weirdly, I couldn't blame him.

"They want to use you for this sort of… experiment…" too late. Ladies and Gentlemen, Fang has entered the building.

"Where have you been?" he asked sarcastically, leaning against the door frame. I couldn't help but crack a smile. Fang was here. Fang was here! Then he ran over to me and began peeling away the tape.

Then the room started flashing. A cool voice spread through the air: "Security overload, door closing"

"Shit," Fang muttered and he ran over to the door, but he couldn't hold it open.

"Not so strong huh?" I said with a grin. Stuff these tests. This was Fang.

He gave me the look, "I come here and save your life and-"

"Oi bird boy, you haven't saved my life yet! Now get me out of this tape." For a moment there I was tempted to say clothes. His eyes raked down my body and I shivered. He began with my feet, pulling the tape off. Then my thighs. Yeah, I had tape on my thighs. I had to bite my tongue so hard when he pulled that off. He moved up my body and I could hear my own heart beat. In fact I think my heart jumped to my mouth just then. I had to keep my mouth shut just in case it jumped out.

Fang's hair brushed the side of my face. I shivered. His eyes rested on my face. I looked deep into his eyes looking for something there. His arm caressed my neck and tilted my head up…

BANG.

If I hadn't known any better I would have begun yelling at Gasman and Iggy. Of course it was just the white coats. Way to wreck the moment. Jeezum. What am I talking about moments for? The only moments I get in my life are those where my amazing voice strongly believes that I should save the world, even though I don't really know what we're in danger from. Oh… other than the white coats. Speaking of coats which are white… Fang jumped and turned his back on me. Suddenly I was standing but my legs felt like jelly. Three white coats stood at the door. None of them was Wayne.

"Well hello, fancy meeting you here," I perked up at once.

"Your words aren't going to get as anywhere. You might as well cooperate and then we may set you free. That is if your behaviour holds good."

"In accordance to who's terms?" Fang said quietly.

They ignored him.

Fang and I turned to each other and grinned. Three white coats? That's it? I could tackle them in my sleep. Unless there was something we weren't seeing. Don't you hate it when that happens?

Of course, there was something we didn't see. People seem to always describe guns as black and shiny. This wasn't shiny, just lethal. He pointed it at Fang. Fang didn't flinch.

"Cooperate or he dies."

I rolled my eyes but then began walking forward.

"I'm warning you, I will shoot him!" the white coat said.

"And I'm warning you that this isn't a book or a movie (or a fanfiction? lol)!" I said.

They needed us both alive for this experiment; which I still didn't get EXACTLY.

I jumped up and did a round house kick. The gun went spinning. So did the white coat. He smashed up against the door awkwardly. Fang came running too and smashed the other white coats head onto a bench. Glass bottles shattered around us. I had the other white coat in a head lock. He's head was getting redder and redder by the moment. He's nerves were gonna pop out of his neck. Ew… But then I felt a prick in my arm and everything went black.

When I came around I was strapped into a metal bed thingo again. Oh jeez. I lifted my head a little and could see a few more white coats. Somewhere near my feet Fang was strapped to a chair and by the looks of things he had just come round too. I blinked hard and tried to grin. Fang just nodded.

The white coats who had been talking amongst themselves for a while came around to us. Er Jeb, any last words? No? Fine then. I never liked you either.

I looked at Fang again. He was wearing... I looked down at me. I was wearing the lingerie. I looked at Fang. He was completely nude.

* * *

**Hate it? Love it? Want to destroy it?**

**Tell me!**

**I'm out,**

**lc12  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you to everyone for reviewing. It's amazing: the kind of reaction you get when you add a nude Fang is remarkable. Lol. Also just wondering if you could all check out my other story - its a one shot set after Fang kisses Lissa in MR2.**

**.net/s/4820026/1/The_Real_Story_When_Fang_kissed_Red_Haired_Wonder**

**Or check it out from my page... please?**

**Lol**

**Anyway, enjoy chapter 17.  
**

* * *

Chapter 17

**Max's POV**

Well that makes things interesting… I tried not staring. Not to look at his ripped body. The hard muscles on his stomach. His muscular thighs. His...woa. One of the white coats was measuring Fang's… er private part. That's a bit awkward. Fang had tried to resist but they had just whacked him over the head. I think we were both still a little woozy. I closed my eyes partly not to embarrass Fang anymore. I heard the white coats mutter:

"Testes have increased dramatically. Hmm… photic stimulation of the hypothalus?"

"Yes, that results in the secretion of Gonadotropin."

"FSH acts on sperm producing structures."

I felt Fang's head shoot up, but I kept my eyes closed.

"How long do we have?"

"A small while. Sperm production will occur at night but we have the cooler temperatures to encourage it. In the seminiferous tubules of the testes."

I could here the curious scratching of pen on paper.

Oh boy.

**Iggy's POV**

"Just don't set anything on fire yet," Nudge said, "By the way where do you keep all these explosives?"

"That's top secret information there. Fang doesn't even know that," Gazzy said laughing. Then he said, "Dammit, I can't see the wire."

"Really? I can!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"Shut up Ig."

"So what are you planning to do with the explosives?" Angel asked. I heard an owl and then some other birds.

"You mean other than explode stuff?" I asked concentrating on some wires.

"Haha. No, I mean are you planning on walking into Itex and throwing a few bombs around?"

Then I heard feet: Gazzy had jumped up: "Erasers!" he screamed loudly.

Oh shit.

**Max's POV**

My turn. The white coats had creamed this stuff all over my stomach. Ultra sound. Only I couldn't actually see the screen. I could only see Fangs face, watching what they were doing to me. Which wasn't much. They were just commenting on what they saw on the screen I suppose.

"Two ovaries. Left one has developed more than right. Oviduct persists?"

"No I don't think so. Avian characteristics, but human reproduction. That's remarkable."

"Well wahoo!" I said mockingly, "It's not everyday you get called remarkable by a white coat."

They ignored me.

"No ostium and ciliary current. Definitely no magnum region. She still has all mammal capacities. Avian reproduction will only be present in the DNA."

Whatever that means.

"Can we test for that?"

"No, only in theory. We tried using old blood storages. Nothing. This needs to be practical."

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"ＭＳ 明朝"; panose-1:2 2 6 9 4 2 5 8 3 4; mso-font-alt:"MS Mincho"; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:fixed; mso-font-signature:-1610612033 1757936891 16 0 131231 0;} font-face {font-family:"\ＭＳ 明朝"; panose-1:2 2 6 9 4 2 5 8 3 4; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:fixed; mso-font-signature:-1610612033 1757936891 16 0 131231 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"ＭＳ 明朝"; mso-ansi-language:EN-AU;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:99.25pt 3.0cm 3.0cm 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

I had no idea what they were talking about, but I was sure it wasn't good. Ok fine, I did sort of know what they were talking about. Yup, I admit, I knew what they were talking about. Don't bother ask how. Let's just say it was very awkward when Jeb told me, Fang and Iggy about the birds and the bees a long time ago. Unless this was all a joke and the white coats had a really strange sense of humour. Which they do... but you know. Well actually I hope you don't know and never have to find out.

I looked at Fang. His face mirrored mine.

**Fang's POV**

I tried not to pay attention to the white coats as the caressed Max. It just made me more angry. I couldn't move my hands properly. Oh and I was nude. Small complication there. I shut my eyes tightly. I didn't want this. All they had to do was measure my, well measure me… and say the word sperm and everything clicks. I'm such an idiot. I should have been more cautious. When Nudge said sperm she meant my sperm. I remembered the white coats fingers… I suppressed a shudder. This was sick. This was disgusting. I love Max, I can't do this to her. Woa. I love Max. There it was. The bold truth of the statement hit me. I saw them inject something into Max. The next thing I remember was another prick and then more darkness.

**Iggy's POV**

I jumped up, and from all the noise so did Nudge and Angel. We took our amazing defensive stances immediately, something we were pretty good at. I was waiting for that smell. That robotic smell of the Flybots - Hang on, hadn't Gasman said Erasers?

Gazzy cackled madly and began rolling around. "What?" came the voice of three bird kids, including myself.

"You're holding a pencil!" he said through gasps.

"So..."

"It has an eraser on the end!"

**Max's POV**

I finally came around. I had no idea how much time had passed but Fang was now slumped in front of me and I was sitting up in a chair.

"Fang?" I whispered cautiously.

Fang stirred a little. I encouraged him. "Fang? Come on, get up."

I felt a bit like I was trying to coerce a dog to go fetch a bone. Wouldn't tell Fang that… he'd kill me if I told him that.

Fang came around and he sat for a while, breathing heavily. What had they injected him with? I didn't feel that bad… as in compared to what I usually feel like.

"Er Jeb?" I thought, "This would be a good time to drop a few eves, I don't mind sweeping them away. I mean I'm in lingerie and all but…"

Fang raised he head and ran a hand through his hair. Then he looked at me.

* * *

**If you don't like it take the oppurtunity to yell at me by commenting. If you do like it take the oppurtunity to praise me by commenting. And if you can't make up your mind take the oppurtunity to try and make up your mind by commenting.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well lol. Here's chapter 18.**

**Thank you times ten to the power of 34092billion to all the reviewers.**

**To ****M333gan (and anyone else who got the encoding) - Sorry about that. I uploaded a rough draft of Chapter 17 onto DocX about two days ago, and then made changes to the original version so I had to copy and paste from Word which resulted in a lot of coding turning up. So if you got any of that - Sorry.**

* * *

**Max's POV**

I will never forget his eyes at that moment. Every emotion seemed to boil out of them. Anger, love, passion, rage. I thought he was gonna explode. There's me trying to be all poetic again. He stood up and looked me down, his eyes moving slowly.. his breath coming raggedly. He loomed closer and I flinched. I couldn't help it. I just did. Yeah I was scared. I had no idea what was in that injection and Jeb sure wasn't paying me a visit. Maybe Wayne will randomly pop by. Speaking of Wayne where are the whitecoats? Would they just leave us here? Are they really as stupid as they look?

The answer to that is yes, of course. What am I saying? This is Fang! I have to get us out of here! Being tied to the chair was just…an inconvenience?

Through all this thinking Fang had made his way to me. I could feel his breath on my neck. It was warm. But there was something wrong. Fang ran a hand down the side of my face, stopping short of my chest. I shivered. Suddenly every moment intensified, but for all the wrong reasons.

I dared my self to speak, something I'm usually remarkably good at.

"Fang?"

He didn't respond. Well maybe he did. He moved in even more closer and began working his way up my neck. I felt each place which his lips touched burn.

"Is this really the time?" I asked a little annoyed.

Then Fang pushed me down hard and the chair broke. He kissed me full on the lips. I could feel his wiry body on mine. I could feel him go hard against me. Something inside me woke. I pulled him closer. I responded. I began unbuttoning his shirt…

**Nudge's POV**

"Do you think Fang has found Max yet?" I asked Iggy quietly.

Iggy looked at me… well turned to me.

"Are you kidding? Of course he has, he's probably using the chance to grope her!" Iggy's sarcastic tone didn't fool me. He was trying to be strong, he was the leader now.

"What's grope?" Angel asked.

"Erm… grope? You mean grape?"

Gazzy interrupted Iggy's awkward cover up, "I'm cold!"

I rolled my eyes, "You're playing with explosives! How can you be cold?"

"It's not playing, it's an art form," Iggy exclaimed.

"Ok, Gazzy go get some wood, I'll start a fire."

"Tell Angel to get some wood!"

"No, tell Gazzy to do it!"

"Angel!"

"Gazzy!"

"Angel!"

"Both of you go get some," I raised my voice a little.

After they left I turned to Iggy, "It's gonna be ok, yeah?"

Iggy smiled and I pressed my lips to his for a short while.

**Fang's POV**

I couldn't stop. She was it. She was amazing. I pushed her down so hard that the chair broke. I couldn't care less. It was her, everything about her. My hands found her body. They slithered down her legs as if they had a mind of their own. She started taking my shirt off. Unbuttoning first and then simply ripping it away. Her skin on mine. It felt so damn good. She pushed me up and suddenly we were standing up leaning against a bench.

She kicked her leg around my butt. Her legs. Her waist. Her chest. My skin tingled but I wanted more. I pulled away. She groaned, her hands running through my hair as I moved down and began kissing her waist moving to her chest. I could feel her breasts through the material, on my lips.

Her hands moved down my own body, feeling each muscle. There was a click and I felt my belt and pants fall away. I could feel her hand through my briefs. I groaned. God she was so damn soft and sexy. I pushed up onto the bench. I felt a few things shatter behind us. Who cares? My finger teased her, pushing down the bottom part of her lingerie. This was Max. Max. This was Max and me. This was Max. I stopped. What the hell was I doing?

**Max's POV**

He drew back suddenly. No. My hand found the back of his head and I kissed him harder. He said something. I didn't hear. I just kissed his neck, my hand moving down his briefs.

"Max," he said.

"Max!" he yelled.

He grabbed me by the shoulders, shook my roughly and slapped me. I recoiled. Fang had never hurt me. Fang. This was Fang. Oh Shit.

**Nudge's POV**

What's taking Fang so long?

* * *

**Well hope you like the chapter. If not yell at me and put it into a review. =P**


End file.
